1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical power cables, and more specifically to an improved electrical power cable designed to minimize magnetically induced voltages on the power cable's ground conductor.
2. Background of the Invention
Audio, video, telecommunication devices, and other signal processing equipment is commonly interconnected with low voltage wiring which is inherently sensitive to ground voltage differences between different pieces of electronic equipment. When such ground voltage differences are present, the grounds of the various pieces of equipment are no longer equipotential and, as a consequence, unintended currents flow on the interconnected signal system wiring, ultimately resulting in system noise, data errors, and loss of signal quality. This phenomenon is often referred to as “ground loop noise.” One common source of such ground voltage differences between power outlets or between pieces of equipment is magnetically induced voltages in the ground conductor(s) caused by the current carrying conductors adjacent to the ground conductor(s) in the power cable.
If all power cables maintained perfectly even separation between the ground conductor(s) and each current carrying conductor, no magnetically induced voltages would be created. However, no currently produced power cable is capable of maintaining such perfect geometry, particularly if the power cable is used in a manner in which it must bend around corners or curves. Thus, all currently available power cables induce voltages in the ground conductor or conductors.
Hence, it can be seen, that there is a need for an improved electrical power cable that can minimize magnetically induced voltages on the power cable's ground conductor or ground conductors.
It is thus a first object of the present invention to provide an electrical power cable that minimizes magnetically induced voltages on the power cable's ground conductor or ground conductors.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an electrical power cable which minimizes magnetically induced voltages on the power cable's ground conductor or ground conductors, and which may be manufactured with two, three, or more current carrying conductors.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader, and it is intended that these objects and advantages be within the scope of the present invention.